Lightly Sleeping
by readerwriterthinker
Summary: “I don’t know Jasper it’s like she’s …sleeping?” Carlisle said confused. “What? Vampires can’t sleep what are you talking about?” Jasper’s voice cracked. What was going on? Rated:T
1. Chapter 1: The Vision

**Authors Note: This story uses Stephanie Meyer's Characters. I only own the plot. Alice's POV.**

_'That idiot'_ I thought to myself. Jasper was always one to act stupid with Emmett. I think it has something to do with how he was in the army and he never got to fully experience teenage stupidity. Not that I really did either, whatever. Actually, come to think of it Carlisle and Esme were the only ones who actually got to experience it. Interesting.

"Alice, you think way too much" Edward said smiling. Good grief his power was annoying sometimes. He heard that and just laughed.

"Emmett, Jasper, calm down, you're going to break something" Esme scolded in her motherly tone. Emmet made a face which caused Rosalie to go into a fit of giggles, making Emmett pretend to attack her, which grossed Edward out, which caused him to put Bella on his back and run out the front door. Carlisle had just gotten home and went up to his office and Esme followed. I rolled my eyes and walked out to the garage. Jasper followed.

"Hey Ali," He said leaning up against my yellow Porsche. "Want to go for a walk?" He asked.

"Ali? You haven't called me that in... a really long time, but sure" I said confused. HE grabbed my hand and we walked out the garage door. We walked for a while; the forest was wet, really wet. It was raining. My head started to get cloudy; I knew that meant one thing: a vision.

"_Alice? Alice Sweetie?" Esme was saying. "Can you hear me? Alice?" Her voice sounded panicked. _

_"Carlisle what's wrong with her? I thought Vampires couldn't get sick." Jasper said stroking my hand. His eyes were full of tears. "this isn't a vision; she doesn't spaz out like this during a vision." Jasper was scared._

_"I don't know Jasper it's like she's …sleeping?" Carlisle said confused._

_"What? Vampires can't sleep what are you talking about?" Jasper's voice cracked. Rosalie bent down next to Jasper and Emmett next to her. Bella and Edward were on my other side next to Esme and Carlisle was at my head._

_"She'll be fine Jasper, right Carlisle?" Rosalie asked in a worry-stricken voice._

I came out of my vision. I was on the ground and Jasper was kneeling beside me. His forehead creased with worry, confusion, and wonder.

"What did you see Alice?" He asked. What did I just see? was I dying? No I had already died, how did that work? "Alice, are you okay?" He asked again worried this time. I shook my head and stood up.

"I…uhh…my car…someone is going to break the window." I lied. His face relaxed.

"Oh, you want to go back to make sure it won't happen?" He asked softly squeezing my hand. I nodded and he put his arm around me. "Alice, even if your car window does break we can always get it fixed. It's nothing to get worked up about." He rubbed my arm. I nodded and tried to lighten up. I was going to be fine. …what was going on?

**A/N: Well how do you like it? Any comments? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

**Authors Note: This story uses Stephanie Meyer's Characters. I only own the plot. Alice's POV.**

"Look at that Alice, your car is fine." Jasper said smiling as we walked from the garage to the living room. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the couch watching so stupid home makeover show. Weird, Emmett was the one who got Rosalie into those. Rose looked at us and her eyes automatically widened in fear.

"Alice what's wrong? Are you two okay?" She asked. Emmet looked over and his eyes widened too.

"Jasper is she okay? Geez, Alice you look dead…for a vampire." Emmet said laughing at his own joke. Rosalie slapped his arm and shook her head. Did I really look that bad? Jasper and Emmett led me over to the couch.

"She had a vision about someone breaking the window in her car. I'd hate to see what would happen if someone wrecked the car." Jasper explained.

"Are you sure? This looks like a little more then a broken window." Rosalie said sitting next to me. I still hadn't said a word I was too busy playing that vision over and over again in my head. Edward. When he came home I'd have to find a way to hide it. "Alice, are you okay? Say something" Rosalie said shaking my shoulder.

"Yeah, I want to go hunting. Anyone want to come with?" I said my perky hyperactive self again. I had to hide my vision from them. All three of them gave me questioning looks. I just smiled back.

"I'll go" Emmett said "I need to hunt anyway"

"Yeah, I'll come too" Jasper agreed. I looked at Rosalie. She was still looking at me as if I were crazy.

"Umm, I guess I could come too" She finally said that look never leaving her face.

"Great! I'll go tell Carlisle and Esme!" I jumped up off the couch and ran up to Carlisle's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in Alice" he said. He was good that way He knew the difference between everyone's knocks. I opened the door and found both him and Esme looking at something on the computer. They both looked up.

"Umm, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and I are all going to go hunting. Is that okay?" I asked as politely as possible. Not that they really care if we're polite to them, I just felt the need to distract myself with something small like politeness.

"Sure Sweetie, you 4 have fun" Esme said, Carlisle nodded in agreement.

I walked down stairs I could tell they were all talking about me they had that look on their face. I shrugged it off. "Ready to go?" I asked. The three nodded and we were on our way.

Hunting, that always kept my mind off things like…Oh I don't know MY DEATH? Of course I still hadn't figured out if I was dying or not. This was a confusing vision. I wandered around by myself thinking about it. It was getting dark. I didn't really want to go home yet but I knew the others would. I could hear them calling my name. for some twisted reason I just laid down and didn't answer them. I could hear their voices getting worried and closer. I wasn't ready to go home. I wasn't ready for Edward to ask me about my vision. I couldn't stop thinking about it and it wouldn't take long for him to see it in my head.

"Alice! Alice where are you?" I heard Jasper choke out. He was crying I couldn't do this anymore; I stood up and brushed off my back.

"I'm over here Jasper." I called. I felt a gush of wind then his strong arms wrap around me. He kissed the top of my head. When I looked up Rosalie and Emmett were standing next to us looking relieved.

"What's with you today Alice?" Rosalie asked clearly annoyed. "First you come home all freaked out, then you're all perky again and we go hunting then you nearly kill Jasper of fright because you want to -what- look at the trees?"

"Rose, come on" Emmett said grabbing her arm and pulling her in the direction of the car.

"Is everything okay Alice?" Jasper asked. I didn't want to tell him about the vision but I felt I needed to. I hate myself for this.

"That vision I had earlier today." I began "It wasn't about my car." Jasper nodded and waited for me to go on. "It was nothing really" I started to walk idly toward the car. "I mean Carlisle was being a doctor, Esme was being a mom, Emmett was being quiet, you were crying, I was dying, Rosalie was being nice to you, Bella was staring dazed, and Edward was trying to calm her down." I said fast enough to hope that he might not have caught the part about me dying.

I was wrong "What?" He stopped dead in his tracks. "You were…"He couldn't finish, he just stared at me in shock horror and disbelief.

"Edward was trying to calm her down? I agree if you ask me he's way to over protective..not that that has anything to do with calming her down but yeah." I said

"Alice, you're going to… die" He finally got the word out. He looked like he was going to faint, which I knew he wasn't because well you can't faint as a vampire because there is no lack of oxygen to your brain because...well you don't need oxygen.

"Well my visions don't always come true and this one defiantly isn't…I think" I added that last part under my breath but Jasper heard it.

"You think? You think! Alice …wait your already dead." Jasper's realization seemed to calm him down so I just decided to agree with him. We got in the car and went home.

"Jasper what the hell is going on with you man?" I heard Emmet ask. They couldn't hear me behind the kitchen door so they though it was just them and most likely Edward listening in on the conversation. Edward still hadn't gotten into my mind… even though he probably had already broken through Jasper's; he wasn't any good at keeping things to himself.

"It's Alice" he said, probably looking at the ground. Emmett's eyes either got wide or narrowed in confusion. "That vision she said was about her car, it was really of her death."

"Alice…die…what?" is all Emmett got out before I heard Edward bang through the door.

"What the hell Jasper! Are you serious? Alice get in here…now!" Edward screamed. Bella was there I could smell her. I slowly walked into the room all four pairs of eyes were on me.

**A/N: You like? I think it might be going a little fast…what do you think? Keep going?**


	3. Chapter 3: The Floor

**Authors Note: This story uses Stephanie Meyer's Characters. I only own the plot. Alice's POV.**

"Edward, I thought vampires couldn't die unless you tare them up and burn them." Bella said bewildered looking from me to Edward then back to me.

"Was that how you died Alice?" Emmett asked. Again all four pairs of eyes were on me. I just thought it I figured it would be easier if Edward explained it.

"Alice, I have no idea how to explain that to them." Edward said confused. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. I knew Jasper could feel my pain. I just told Edward to try in my head and sat on the couch.

"Alice I don't know how to! I really don't" Edward said worried again. By this time all four were around the couch Jasper sitting next to me Emmett on the arm Bella kneeling in front of me...it was some how uncharacteristic and Edward standing behind her.

"Neither do I Edward! What am I suppose to say? I fell asleep and then died?" I asked him. I started to cry… no bawl is a more appropriate term. I could feel Jasper rubbing my back and Emmett's hand was squeezing my shoulder. Bella looked confused and Edward looked uncomfortable.

"But Vampires don't sleep" Bella said with a huge yawn.

"I know, Bella you should really go home…you need the sleep." I said getting up and wiping the tears from my eyes.

I walked to the garage and sat in my Porsche. My car always calmed me down, I didn't really know why, it just did. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the steering wheel. I heard the passenger door open and close. I could feel Jasper's eyes burning into the side of my head.

"What do you want Jasper?" I whispered. He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled my head off the steering wheel.

"To make sure you're okay" He answered. He turned my head to look at him and then picked me up and put me on his lap…geez I've got a spacious car… that's uncommon for a Porsche right?...sorry back to the story… "Alice, can you please tell me what the vision was? What you really saw?"He asked his hand stroking my cheek.

"I don't even know if I was dying. I was just lying on the floor, Bella, Edward, and Esme were on one side and you, Rose, and Emmett were on the other side. Carlisle was at my head trying to figure out what was going on. You were… crying…" I had to stop. I pictured him crying again, it hurt. I couldn't stand him crying, over me...over me cause of a stupid vision…I hated myself.

"Go on Alice, it's okay" he said.

"You were c-crying and Rose was trying to calm you and herself down. Carlisle said it looked like I was sleeping and you told him that vampires can't sleep. Rose asked him if I was going to be okay and 

that's where the vision ended." I finished. Tears were in my eyes I could feel them pushing to slip out and run down my cheeks but I held them back.

"Alice," Jasper hugged me, I'm pretty sure that's all he could do and say at the moment. We sat there for what felt like hours…no it was hours. The sun was coming through the windows. We would be staying inside today.

"Jasper, come on, we need to go back inside." I said opening the passenger side door and getting out. Jasper followed.

"Oh my god, Alice!" Rosalie came running down the stairs and up to me. I've never really told anyone this but Rose and I were pretty close. That's what being the only girls living in a house together for 50 some odd years does to you. "Emmett told me, Alice are you okay? Jasper what about you?" Rosalie said.

"Rosie, let them come in!" Emmett said walking toward us. "You okay Alice?" He asked. That was only the 2nd time but it kind of pissed me off and I exploded.

"Yes, I'm fine! Do I look dead to you? DO I? NO I DON'T NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" I ran up to my room and flung myself onto the neon orange couch…none of the colors in my room matched…I liked it that way.

It had probably been another hour or so…Bella was here…Emmett was laughing Bella had probably fallen over something. My head got cloudy again:

"_Alice would you watch where you're going? You're starting to act like Bella"Emmett said as I walked into him. He shook his head and laughed. I continued walking toward the meadow by our house._

"_Wait, Alice, Jasper where are you going?"Emmett asked following us._

"_Emmett you can't come" I said. I had to get to the meadow…why?_

_There was a crash from inside the house and Rosalie screamed. Emmett took off to get her. Jasper and I followed. The meadow could wait…I think._

"_Bella! That was my mother's! You-" Rose was screaming._

"_She didn't mean it Rosalie!" Edward was tense standing protectively in front of Bella._

"_Guy's, stop" I said. I began to pick up the pieces of Rosalie's mothers now smashed vase. The 5 just stared at me. Bella got down to kelp me pick up the pieces, continually apologizing. My head began to get fuzzy…not like vision fuzzy but like… the radio when you're in between stations fuzzy. I stood up and looked at everyone._

"_Alice? Are you okay?" Jasper asked. I fell then everything went black._

"Alice, no, Alice" I heard Jasper whispering. I could tell I was on the floor…crap my vision.

"No Jasper I'm fine it was a vision...not…me fainting?" I asked myself more then informed him.

"You fainted?" he asked confused still holding onto me like I was going to get up and run away.

"Yeah that's how…I die...or whatever." I said. I was still trying to explain it to myself.

"Vampires can't faint, Alice" he said carefully.

"I know" I said staring at the floor. What was going on?

**A/N: How do you like it so far? Is it getting better? What character outside of Alice and Jasper do you want to see more of? (Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, or Esme?)**


	4. Chapter 4: Rosalie

**Authors Note: This story uses Stephanie Meyer's Characters. I only own the plot. Alice's POV.**

A couple days had passed since my last vision. All I had told Jasper was that I was cleaning up something that Bella had accidently broken and fainted...which was true. Edward knew what was going on. It's kind of hard to figure out what's going to happen to you in privet while you have a brother who can read minds. Grrr on Edward.

"Alice sweet heart could you go get Emmett I need him to get that vase on the top shelf there, I need to clean it." Esme said as I walked into our fake dining room. She was pointing to a purple vase on the top shelf; it had pink, blue, and green strands running through it. It was the vase from my vision.

"Alice, would you please go get him?" she asked again. I nodded and ran out of the room. Unfortunately I ran right into Rosalie.

"Oh sorry Alice, you okay?" She asked. I nodded again and went to go find Emmett.

"Emmett!" I said calling through the door of his and Rosalie's bedroom. The door opened and he poked his head out

"Can I help you?" He asked in a-what would be-menacing tone …if I hadn't lived with him for 50 some odd years.

"Esme wants you to get something off the top shelf in the dining room." I said and walked away.

I found Jasper in my room looking at my wall of randomness as I like to call it. It was one wall in my room covered in pictures and poems and other things I had collected over the years. I walked around behind him and wrapped my arms around him resting my head on his shoulder. I heard him laugh and he pulled me around to his front. I giggled and turned myself around so I could kiss him properly.

He looked back at my wall. "You know what this picture it reminds me of you." He said pointing to a picture of Rosalie and Emmett.

"Uhh, that's- HOW?" I asked. In the picture Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap looking disgusted and Emmett was laughing his head off.

"You took thins picture. I can tell because no one is looking at the camera." He laughed.

"I always take pictures I want to get peoples first reactions" I said defensively.

"And that's why it reminds me of you." He said kissing my forehead.

Right. Jasper had lost it. Gone completely off the deep end! That weirdo. I laughed to myself.

"Alice!" I heard Edward scream.

"Yes?" I was down stairs in a flash. Edward was angry… _'What did I do?' _ I asked in my head.

"Alice, you have to go and get Bella to come over here." He said angrily

"Why? Oh, are we going shopping? Why didn't I see that?" I began. I loved shopping with Bella. I knew she hated it but I controlled most of her wardrobe now so we went shopping a lot.

"No Alice, I have that present for her that I can't exactly take there! She won't come over because she's afraid of breaking things!" He growled. I understood.

"You told her? Why? It doesn't involve her...I'm starting to sound like Rosalie...what is going on?"I started mumbling to myself.

"Go make her come over so I can give her, her present…please?" he said less angrily then before.

"What if I don't want Bella over here" I said without thinking.

"Alice!" Esme said shocked. What was going on with me?

"Fine, I'll go…Edward-"I didn't have to finish my sentence he knew I wanted him to come with me incase I had any more Rosalie slip ups.

Bella's house was quiet. Charlie was most likely fishing as it was a Saturday. We found Bella in her room looking through her scrapbook thing that her mom had given her for her 18th birthday. She looked up and her eyes got panic-stricken.

"Relax Bella you break something at our house not here" I said sounding a lot like Rosalie. This was insane!

"Sorry" I said after seeing the hurt look on her face. "I'm not acting like myself today. But Bella, seriously, do you really need to stay away from our house because I had a stupid vision?" I asked. She looked at me and shook her head no. Edward smiled the three of us walked to the car.

"Edward it's amazing!" Bella said talking about her new car. "This was probably really expensive though Edward. I told you not to spend a lot of money on me though." She frowned as Edward rolled his eyes and hugged her.

"Edward has a thing with wasting our money on you." I said. Everyone looked at me.

"You are like me; I was just about to say that same thing… Alice are you okay?" Rosalie said giving me the same stair she had given me the day I had my first vision. Was I okay? Maybe all this vision stuff about me fainting was just screwing with my head. Yeah that was it… I just needed to calm down; I needed to forget the visions. If only I could get rid of these damn things. The caused more trouble then they were worth.

"Alice, don't think that!" Edward said. Crap he was reading my mind… now why couldn't I have a cool talent like that? "Because Emmett wouldn't know when he could play baseball" Edward laughed. I made a face at him and walked into the house. I heard footsteps following me.

"Go away Edward" I said angrily.

"I'm not Edward." Rosalie said confused. I turned around to see her standing there looking angry confused scared and concerned all at the same time.

"Can I help you Rose?" I asked rather rudely...what was going on? This was not Alice like behavior!

"Alice! I…What is wrong with you?" She asked fully concerned this time. What was going on? Why was I acting like this? I was a jerk to Bella for no reason!

"I don't know!" I shouted. I fell against the wall and slid down it wrapping my arms around my knees and I just broke down crying. There wasn't any real reason for that either.

"Sorry Alice" Rose said putting her arm around me "I didn't mean to upset you. I just was worried about you. You're my sister Alice…my perky, future seeing, semi annoying sister. That is acting like me... I have that role covered Alice. As much as I hate to admit it, Bella's going to be…our…sister too… even though she's crazy for wanting that…you need to go and talk to her." Rose had trouble saying that last part. She liked Bella...but hated her decision.

"I can't I'm always mean around her now! I don't know what's going on Rose…I'm scared!" I whispered putting my head on her shoulder.

"Alice do you think that this has to do with your vis-" Rose began but I cut her off I couldn't think about my visions.

"No! Rose forget about those visions…they didn't happen" I said as I got up and went to find the one person who could make me feel better…my Jasper.

**A/N: Like it? Yes No? I heard you wanted more Edward and more Rosalie so there you go…the next chapter should be… interesting.**


	5. Chapter 5: Carlisle

**Authors Note: This story uses Stephanie Meyer's Characters. I only own the plot. Alice's POV.**

The next day for some strange reason I was totally refreshed…for the most part anyway. I still felt funny but I was being nice to Bella, so there's a start. I was actually helping people…this was a very Carlisle thing to do…uh-oh.

"Alice what's wrong?" Bella asked on our way to her house from mine. Edward was hunting with Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper would have gone but he was too worried about me because I kept shooting down everyone who wanted to talk about… never mind not thinking about them! "Alice! What's wrong? Are you having…" I shot a glare at her.

"I'm perfectly fine...I'm just …acting like Carlisle today that's all." I said. This was weird Rosalie yesterday, Carlisle today? What was going on with me?

"Uh, okay" She said confused. We walked up to her bed where I would be 'sleeping over' yeah right. We would have stayed at my house but Jasper and Esme were bugging me…and Bella was still afraid of breaking things.

"Uh, you can put your sleeping bag on the floor there…not that your going to need it but yeah" Bella said pointing to the huge rug on her floor.

"Thank you Isabella" I said….Thank you? What happened to thanks…and Bella!

"Um, yeah…Alice are you sure you're okay?" She asked that confused look plastered on her face again.

"I perfectly fine Bella…no I'm not" I said finally getting that last part so actually sound like something I would say.

"Right…Do you want me to call Jasper or something?" she asked extremely confused by my behavior now.

"NO! Jasper doesn't need to know. I'm fine Bella…Although maybe it would be healthiest...NO!" I fought with myself.

"Alice, you're scaring me…and that's not the easiest thing to do" Bella said worried. I nodded I was scaring myself. Bella started to walk toward me but tripped over the side of her night stand.

"Bella! Are you okay? Here let me see." I screamed. I looked at her arm. She had landed on her wrist…it looked sprained. What was I saying? I'm not a Doctor! "It looks sprained." It slipped out…of course. Bella cringed in pain when I went to move it. It was starting to swell too. "I don't think it's broken…yeah it's not broken, just sprained. Here" I grabbed and ace bandage from inside her nightstand. She looked horrified and confused.

"Uh, Shouldn't we go to Carlisle or something?" She asked. Oh my god…I _**was**_ acting like him! This was bad… I nodded and we left for my house.

"Well it looks like Alice did a pretty nice job it is sprained and Alice was right to get the ice and to wrap it. Nicely done Alice" Carlisle said after examining Bella. Carlisle's pager went off. "Well I have to go to the hospital. Bella your lucky Alice was there… it could have gotten worse if untreated." And he left. Everyone's eyes turned to me. Just at that moment Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett burst through the door.

"What are you guys doing home I thought you were going to be gone for the weekend?" Bella asked hugging Edward.

"Emmett was being stupid and Edward crashed the car." Rosalie said obviously angry. "After all that work I put into that car and they crash it! We'll have to hunt here."

"What car did you take?" Esme asked.

"Emmett's Jeep." Rosalie said

"Why wasn't Emmett driving?" Jasper asked

"He was being stupid so Edward took over" She explained. Jasper and Esme nodded. I looked over to Edward, his face was in shock.

"Bella," He said breathlessly "What happened?" He was staring at her wrist. He looked at me. _TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR HOW I WONDER WHAT YOU ARE UP ABOVE THE WORLD SO HIGH_- I began singing in my head really loud.

"ALICE! STOP IT!" Edward screamed. Everyone was staring at us.

"Edward it was my fault." Bella said. He turned toward Bella. "I tripped over my nightstand. It was actually Alice who helped me. She was acting like Carlisle it was weird but it helped so there's no reason to be mad at her." She finished and once again all eyes were on me. What was going on with me?

"Alice are you sure you're okay? I mean yesterday you were acting like me and now today you're Carlisle?" Rose questioned me. Everyone looked at me waiting for a reply.

"I…I…um…I…"I stumbled

"Spit it out Alice!" Emmet said getting himself an elbow in the ribs from Rosalie.

"Uh, I…don't know" I said. Jasper came over to put his arm around me. "Please get of me Jasper." I said. Jasper looked hurt but removed his arm…wait…no "No…never mind don't leave…What is going on!" Jasper looked at me like I was crazy…which I probably was. I slumped down to the ground against the wall. I just laid there with my eyes closed.

"ALICE!" everyone called at the same time.

"I'm fine…I think" I mumbled. I turned to my side to face the wall. I just wish everyone would forget that stupid vision. I heard everyone in the room disperse. I knew Jasper had stayed His had was making circles on my back.

"I love you Alice" he said quietly. I got up and sat in his lap. We sat there for a while, just me with my head buried in his chest and him kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too Jasper…I'm sorry I'm acting so strange." I said. I could tell he was worried about me. He was holding me like I was going to jump up and run away again.

"Alice, do you know what's going on with you?" Je asked looking into my eyes. His eyes were a dark golden brown, he needed to hunt.

"No, Jasper…I don't." I said. He nodded and looked me in the eyes. "Jasper…lets go hunt, together, like we use to." I said standing up and holding out my hand for him to take.

**A/N: Right… that was a weird chapter. Hmmm…well the next one should be fun to write …HERE COMES EMMETT!! Mwahahahaha…Alice being Emmett…this should be fun.**


	6. Chapter 6: Emmett

**Authors Note: This story uses Stephanie Meyer's Characters. I only own the plot. Alice's POV.**

For the past two days I was actually acting like myself. I was acting like Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Hale Cullen. Everyone was in a good mood...but that could have been Jasper rubbing of on everyone.

"Alice!" Bella complained. "I don't want to go." I rolled my eyes and pushed her out toward my Porsche.

"Bella shopping will be fun! Besides, Edward said you would go…he has a surprise for you when we get home so you need to stay out of the house. But who cares about Edward…do it for me?" I said giving her my best puppy dog pout.

"Alice you look five!" She said crossing her arms and I opened the passenger door for her. I kept the pout on, she'd eventually give in. "Fine" She cracked "Only an hour though"

"Two" I stated

"One and a half" she said.

"Fine" I pushed her into the passenger seat and ran around to the other side of the car.

The shopping trip was awesome…I got it to drag out 3 hours…Go Alice and her amazing Shopping strength! Wait…strength…"uh-oh" I whispered.

"What what's wrong Alice?" Bella said "I put your new fuzzy boots in the trunk. We have them."

"Relax Bella I'm not uh-ohing my boots" I said…sounding a lot like Emmett in the process… CRAP! I ran to the trunk and picked up all 35 bags with one hand…this was bad. I ran in the house and thankfully found Rosalie and Emmett sitting on the couch playing some race game that looked amazingly entertaining. Jasper was sitting in the chair watching the game.

"ROSALIE!" I snapped. She paused the game and looked at me. "Pick up all these bags with one hand." I said that a little more forceful then intended.

"Alice…that's what 50 bags? Not even my vampire strength could lift that many bags of your shopping…ask Emmett" She said continuing the game. I walked over to the game and pulled the plug.

"Alice I was wining!" Emmett complained

"Was not" Jasper said laughing

"Fine Alice" Rose went to go pick up the bags. She got them about 3 inches off the floor but no higher. "See Alice I told you I couldn't pick them all up!" She huffed back to the couch.

"Okay, now Emmett your turn" I said.

"Alice what is going on are you okay?" Japer asked as Emmett walked over to the bags. He successfully got them up holding his arm straight out.

"No I'm not!" I shouted I held the bags up just like Emmett had.

"Hey, strength is my thing!" Emmett shouted tackling me to the ground.

"Emmett! Alice!" I heard Esme shout as she walked into the room. "You know better then to fight with each other stop acting like your 8!" she scolded.

"She started it" "He started it!" We shouted at the same time. We both looked at each other.

"Well fine then!" he said sounding more like a teen age girl then anything else. "If you're going to be me I'll be you…BELLA LETS GO SHOPPING!" He squealed in the most girlish voice he could muster.

"Well it's not that hard to act like you! Rosalie you have a cute butt… Me Emmett big strong man" I said mocking him.

"Arm wrestle?" he asked.

"You're on!" I said. Just then Jasper stepped in between us.

"Stop…Emmett, something is wrong with Alice" he said sending calming waves through the entire room.

"Oh yeah!" I said suddenly remembering where this had all started. "This is bad...what's going on? I don't want to be the world's biggest idiot!" I laughed to myself.

"Alice!" Rosalie said "Okay A- My husband is not the biggest idiot in the world and B- This isn't funny!"

"Alice…are you okay?"Jasper said concerned.

"No…I'm acting like everyone in the family and I said Rosalie's but was cute…Eww" I said actually realizing what had happened over the last few seconds.

"Alice, Calm down…here sit on the couch." Jasper led me to the couch and sat down beside me.

"Alice, do you know why you're acting like everyone?" Esme said sitting on my other side.

"Nope!" I said simply. "Hey Emmett you want to play that racing game?" I asked plugging the game in.

Jasper slapped my hand. "Alice stop…Emmett you have the worst ADHD EVER! Alice…" he paused looking at me.

"Do you have anything you want to say to me or are you just going to star at me?"I asked… I really wanted to kick Emmett's butt at this racing game.

"Uh, no" He said defeated I smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"Let's do this Emmett." I grabbed the controller that Rosalie was using and turned the game on…This was totally un natural for me but the game was fun so I wasn't complaining.

**A/N: sorry this chapter was so short…the next one will be longer I promise… who shall it be Jasper or Edward…hmmm.**


	7. Chapter 7: Edward

**Authors Note: This story uses Stephanie Meyer's Characters. I only own the plot. Alice's POV.**

"Good morning Bella!" I shouted. Bella had ended up sleeping in the bed in Edward's room that night. Edward had left with Jasper and Emmett to get breakfast for her. They were gonna get rainbow pop tarts…they reminded Emmett of a race car game.

"Hey Alice…Who are you today?" Bella asked in a groggy voice. I'm glad I've become a topic of amusement. I just glared at her which made her smile.

"BELLA! ALICE! ROSE!"I heard Emmett scream from down stairs. I flung Bella over my shoulder and ran down the stairs.

"I wonder who Alice is today." Jasper said to himself.

"I don't know! But really guys thanks for making me the center of your amusement!" I shouted putting Bella down in a seat at our kitchen table. The all looked at me like I was crazy.

"Alice what are you talking about no one said anything." Emmett looked confused and scared at the same time.

"But Jasper…I…huh?" I was totally confused.

"Uh-oh" Edward said staring at me. _'What'_ I asked in my head. "Alice I'm not talking out loud I'm talking in my head can you hear me?" He asked…I nodded wide eyed.

"Crap…this sucks…god Edward you talent is annoying from both sides!" I said out loud so everyone could hear.

"Wait," Edward began "Can _you _read Bella's mind?" He asked curiously. I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, I am you I can't read her mind" I said in a very Edward like manor…this was crazy weird.

"Ouch" Bella said. Edward and I wiped around to see Bella cradling her hand because she burnt it on the toaster. We both ran to her but I stopped mid way there and everyone turned to look at me. I was …Eww I didn't even want to think about that…she was my best friend and I had a husband! Icky!

"Alice? Are you okay?" Bella finally asked. That's when I realized I was giving her a disgusted look. I shook my head then glared at Edward.

"Edward ...the way you feel about Bella is…absolutely …disgusting!" I stormed out of the kitchen and out to the field behind our house. The last time I was here was the day that I had my first vision. The one of me on the ground, the vision that started all of this. I had eaten...well drank a rabbit...it was acting all funny though…Carlisle would have told me not to eat it but I was thirsty.

"Alice, love? You okay?" I heard Jasper's voice behind me. I turned around to see him nervously approaching me. "I love you" He said with great concern in his eyes.

"I love you too" I just sat down where I was and let him come over to me. He did as I planned and sat next to me playing with a strand of my short black hair. He didn't say anything but I heard it all I could read his thoughts. He kept playing the night I told him about my vision over and over again in his head. He wanted to help me but he couldn't figure out how he wanted to be there for me like I was for him when he was learning to feed on animals only, but he didn't know the right things to say. He loved me he didn't want to watch me die.

"Stop it Jasper" I said frustrated. He looked at me confused and opened his mouth to say that he didn't say anything." Jasper I can read your thoughts. I already told you I'm not going to die. Nothing is going to happen! I'm fine!"

"Then how come you're acting like everyone else? I don't want Edward or Rosalie or Emmett! I want Alice, My Alice. The girl who met me in a diner and taught me that there was a different way of living for vampires. The quirky girl I fell in love with." The look on his face killed me. It was a mix of pain hurt and concern. It wasn't Jasper…It wasn't Alice and Jasper… It was…Jasper and…whoever I was that day.

"I'm sorry. I love you…as Alice that it...not as Edward…I mean…" I was at a loss for words I was trying to make a joke but it didn't come out right.

Jasper smiled "I know what you mean Alice. I love you too. The real Alice." He hugged me.

"So you don't love me now? Thanks Jazz!" I said faking hurt in my voice. He smiled then kissed the top of my head. After a few more minutes of sitting there listening to his thoughts about me and him we decided to go back home.

"You better Alice?" Bella asked hopefully as we entered the kitchen. I shrugged sitting on the counter top I inhaled a deep breath and smelled something I had never smelled in my life…Bella…the way Edward smelled her. She was very appetizing…no it's considered rude to eat your best friend Alice. But she smelled so good… but you could never hurt her...but that smell…just one bite?... NO! Alice , stop.

"Alice are you okay?" Emmett asked "You look hungry but sad at the same time… Edward are you sad when your hungry?"…Stupid Emmett.

"Bella?" Edward asked me

"What?" Bella answered. I grimaced and nodded.

"Don't worry…I won't touch her…I feel the same as you remember?" I told Edward as he took a protective stance in front of her. This seemed to relax him a little but it still made them leave. My face fell when the left. I wasn't sure if it was because I was acting like Edward and he hated being away from Bella or if it was because I couldn't control who I was…What was happening to me?

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short…I was having writers block. Well I forgot about Esme! When I was asking who you guys wanted next! I'm sorry Esme! So now it's Jasper or Esme?? If you guys have any theories about what's wrong with her I'd love to hear them just put them in your review! THANKS FOR READING!!**


	8. Chapter 8: Jasper

**Authors Note: This story uses Stephanie Meyer's Characters. I only own the plot. Alice's POV.**

It was a good day, or it was so far. For the past week I was actually Just Alice, not Edward, not Emmett, not Rosalie or Carlisle…just Alice. It was nice to be me again…even if I still couldn't get any visions no matter how hard I tried. That seemed to worry everyone else but I didn't mind. Visions could be pretty annoying sometimes too. It was nice to have a break from them, even if it was only a little break. Today the 'kids' had the house to themselves. Carlisle and Esme had gone hunting together. It was a nice day so Edward and Bella had gone to 'their meadow'. Emmett and Jasper were playing the racing game…Mario Kart… or something like that. Rose and me decided to rearrange her and Emmett's room, and then we were going to rearrange my room.

"Hmm, what if we put the couch there facing the window, and we can put Emmett's basketball hoop thing there by the closet." Rose said more to herself then me. She was talking about Emmett's little basketball hoop that was actually meant for three year olds but we couldn't fit a real one in the room and Rosalie's prized couch… she bought it when we lived in Alaska. It belonged to some dead famous person...I really didn't remember who…and truthfully I could care less…it was like 100 years old.

"Whatever you want today Rosalie…as long as we get to go shopping later." I smiled to myself. SHOPPING!!

"Okay, Alice move this couch over there." Rose said. She could get rather bossy sometimes. But I had promised to help so I walked over and grabbed underneath the couch to lift up one end and dragged it over to where Rosalie was pointing. As I was dragging it I heard a huge SNAP and the couch fell out of my hands. One of the couches legs rolled to the tip of Rosalie's foot. I could feel her anger building up. Wait, feeling emotions wasn't my power…why me?

"ALICE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Rosalie screamed as she jumped toward me. I franticly thought in my head… okay how do you work your power Jasper. CALM DOWN ROSE!! I sunk to the floor preparing for her to pounce. Rose stopped and looked around.

"What's going on?" Emmett said as he and Jasper walked into the room. Jasper stepped into the room and stopped. He looked at me questioningly.

"Jasper, Alice broke my couch I don't want to be calm right now." Rosalie said ...calmly. A look of realization and shock hit Jaspers face.

"Alice?" He asked slowly. All three pairs of eyes slowly turned to me. I took a deep unnecessary breath and nodded. I knew what they were thinking even if I didn't have Edward's power. "Damn it" I heard Jasper curse under his breath. I looked at the ground, this really sucked. It was getting annoying, hurting Jasper, pissing Rosalie off, worrying Carlisle and Esme, and …well kinda entertaining Emmett but that's just Emmett. This was so frigging stressful!

"Alice stop your emotions effect other people now!" Jasper warned as Emmett sunk to the ground beside Rosalie and she started crying into his chest….shit.

"No! I'm not sad, I'm Happy! And Peppy! Like Alice, cause I am Alice. I'm not anyone but Alice" I said more to convince myself than anyone else but it seemed to work because everyone was fine now. Jasper smiled at me "Nice job Sweetheart" He kissed the top of my head. I smiled and he grabbed me by the hand and led me out to the garage. That was kind of our place….well, our second place. Our first was the field out behind our house. The garage worked though.

"So Alice, uhh, how are you feeling?"Jasper asked curiously. I hated when he did this. But it was Jasper so I could manage to avoid the question rather easily.

"Do you wanna go do something? I have this random urge to climb a tree." I laughed. Jasper looked at me like I was crazy…maybe my Alice side was showing there.

"Climb a tree…are you okay?" Jasper said curiously. I rolled my eyes and walked out the door and up to the largest tree on our property. "Alice, I'm getting annoyed why aren't you answering me?" He said in a tone that matched the way I felt…Woah…wait, can someone have emotion over load??...I laughed at my thought, he started laughing…I laughed harder…we sat there laughing until we doubled over and fell on to the ground, which made us laugh even harder. Eventually, Jasper got both of us calmed down. It was getting dark…I really didn't know one could laugh that long…interesting.

"Uhh, what were we laughing at?" Jasper asked as we walked toward the house. I smiled and shrugged even though it was a completely pointless day where I was DEFFENATLY not Alice Cullen, I still got to spend the day with Jasper who for once was happy and laughing…well sort of, and the Alice side of me was happy for that.

**A/N: Okay I know you guys wanted me to put Jasper last but don't worry there is a reason for my madness! BTW, I haven't finished Breaking Dawn yet so please no spoilers! Oh, and sorry about the short update, I was having the worst Writer's Block mixed with ADD so sorry! **


	9. Chapter 9: Esme Fainting

**Authors Note: This story uses Stephanie Meyer's Characters. I only own the plot. Alice's POV.**

"Alice, could go put that vase over there on the coffee table?" Esme asked me. I nodded and went to pick up the vase. I froze; it was the purple, pink, blue, and green one from my first vision. _'No Alice, Everyone actually forgot about those! Stop it!' _ I thought furiously at myself. I forced myself to pick it up and put it on the coffee table. "Thanks Alice" I watched as Esme walked upstairs probably moving to Carlisle's office. I looked down at the coffee table; today's news paper was sitting under the TV remote. It was opened to an article on rabies and your family…something Esme would read just because it had the word family in it. I needed to read it…oh crap here we go again!

As I read the article a thought popped into my head. The article said Rabies traveled through the blood and saliva…BLOOD. Animals with rabies usually acted funny…ACTED FUNNY. I DRANK THE BLOOD OF THE FUNNY ACTING RABBIT! THEN I GOT THESE VISIONS AND STARTED ACTING WEIRD! Oh shit! I had to tell Jasper.

"Jasper, honey…" honey? Esme much? Anyway "I know what's wrong with me…I think" I said as I walked into his bedroom. He was on his computer watching some dumb YouTube video. He turned around to look at me.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked. Just then I heard Bella and Edward come in. I started singing the Korean alphabet it my head to hide my findings from Edward.

"Let's go to our field Jas, I'll tell you there" I said he stood up immediately and followed me out of the house.

I picked up my pace as Jasper and I walked to the field. I was thinking of so many things at once I wasn't watching where I was going and ran strait into Emmett.

"Alice would you watch where you're going? You're starting to act like Bella" Emmett said as I walked into him. He shook his head and laughed. I was not I was Esme today! I continued walking toward the meadow by our house. I wanted to tell Jasper everything.

"Wait, Alice, Jasper where are you going?"Emmett asked following us.

"Emmett you can't come" I said. I had to get to the meadow; I had to tell Jasper what I had found out.

There was a crash from inside the house and Rosalie screamed. Emmett took off to get her. Jasper looked from me to the house and we both ran back inside.

"Bella! That was my mother's! You-" Rose was screaming.

"She didn't mean it Rosalie!" Edward was tense standing protectively in front of Bella.

Here comes an Esme moment, oh no. "Guy's, stop" I said. I began to pick up the pieces of Rosalie's mothers now smashed vase. The 5 just stared at me. Bella got down to kelp me pick up the pieces, continually apologizing. My head began to get fuzzy…uh-oh my vision. I stood up to tell everyone they 

were all looking at me funny. Edward's eyes got really big, he was reading my mind he new what was going to happen.

"Alice? Are you okay?" Jasper asked. I fell then everything went black. "Alice! Emmett, go get Carlisle and Esme. Alice, get up Alice can you hear me?" his voice was a frantic whisper. Wait I could hear them!

"Jasper I'm fine" I tried to say. It didn't work my mouth and voice weren't working. I tried to open my eyes, that wasn't working, so I tried standing up, that didn't work either. I could only hear them. I could think 'EDWARD! Edward, tell everyone I'm okay!' nothing…damn .This was going to be a problem.

"What is it, what's going on?" I heard Esme say as she came down the stairs. She gasped. "Alice? Alice Sweetie?" she said. "Can you hear me? Alice?" Her voice sounded panicked.

"Carlisle what's wrong with her? I thought Vampires couldn't get sick." Jasper said stroking my hand. His voice was choked with tears. "This isn't a vision; she doesn't spaz out like this during a vision." Jasper was scared. I could feel my body shaking now, how come I wasn't aware of that before?

"I don't know Jasper it's like she's …sleeping?" Carlisle said confused. STUPID FAINTING VISION!

"What? Vampires can't sleep what are you talking about?" Jasper's voice cracked. I felt someone kneel next to Jasper, Rosalie if I remember my vision correctly.

"She'll be fine Jasper, right Carlisle?" Rosalie asked in a worry-stricken voice. Rose was worried, I could see why; she hadn't forgiven me for breaking that couch yesterday, that'll teach her a lesson.

"Oh-no! Her vision, I broke something, No, This is all my fault!" Bella realized. She started crying. I could imagine Edward's arms wrapping around her.

"No it's not Bella. It's not your fault. You didn't do anything. It's not you" He whispered trying to calm her down.

You had to admit he cared for her a lot. We had talked about that once, just after Bella's birthday where Jasper took a snap at her. Jasper was trying to distance himself from the family because of the incident. Edward had come home to change and saw me crying…Jasper wouldn't talk to me and I wanted to help him.

FLASHBACK

"_Alice, are you okay?" Edward's calm voice said. I looked up to see him standing there without a shirt on holding a new one. _

"_Like you don't already know" I grumbled. He could read minds he knew what I was thinking, why I was crying._

"_Jasper will be fine, you both will. Trust me" He said in a casual tone sitting next to me. I put my head on his shoulder._

"_Why is he doing this Edward?" I asked sulkily. He looked at me in the eyes, that was just Edward though. He smiled slowly._

"_He cares for you like I care for Bella, Alice. He feels that-attacking Bella" he said that last part through clenched teeth. "Nothing against Jasper" Of course he'd be reading my mind "but he feels that his action didn't just hurt him it hurt the whole family and that it hurt you. He can't stand to see you hurt Alice." He finished. I knew he was right. _

"_That's stupid! He's not hurting me by snapping at Bella. Yes it would kill me if she died" Edward flinched "But it kills me more that he won't talk to me! I care about him so much and he just pushes me away!" _

"_Jasper'll be fine, you'll see" he winked at me. I rolled my eyes and smiled_

"_You better get back to Bella, with her luck tonight she could end up falling off the bed and breaking her wrist" He glared at me then left. I just laughed._

END FLASHBACK

I felt something soft and comfortable under me, my couch maybe? That's what it felt like. Something was stroking my cheek. Jasper, I wanted nothing more then to at least tell him I'm okay. But I couldn't...friggin' rabies! Ugh, JASPER HALE I LOVE YOU! Anything? …Of course not.

"Jasper, maybe you should go hunting? You look like you need it." I heard Esme's voice say

"Yeah, Jazz, Alice would want you to go hunting if she was awake" Rose said. I wanted to nod so much but I couldn't. I knew he needed to hunt, I also knew he wouldn't leave my side.

"No, I'm fine. Really, I should be here when Alice wakes up." Jasper said in a calm voice. That surprised me; I would have thought he'd be out of his mind with worry. If you ask me he's way to overprotective, even though I'm indestructible.

"Jasper," I heard Edward say "Trust me; I can get little glimpses of what she's thinking she wants you to hunt." Wait…he could hear me? EDWARD EDWARD EDWARD! SAY MY NAME IF YOU CAN HEAR ME!! "Really Jasper, she keeps saying it Edward tell Jasper to hunt." Oh…that liar! He's only saying it to get him to go hunting…thanks?...I think.

"You can get a glimpse of what she's thinking? Alice what were you going to tell me in the field?" Jasper asked. I drank rabies! But Edward won't tell you because he's a rotten liar!

"Sorry Jasper, I'm not getting anything now" Edward said. No, you're not getting anything EVER! "Come on Bella lets get you home" I assumed they left because I heard the door open and close.

"You heard him man, she wants you to hunt. If she wakes up we'll tell her where you are" I heard Emmett say. He was such a great brother…sometimes, when he wanted to be. Please Jasper Just go I'll know where you'll be I'll understand.

"Yeah Jasper, I'm sure Alice would understand if you were hunting." Rose said. What did I tell you about living with people for 50 some odd years? You know things.

The door burst open "I figured it out! I think I might know what's wrong with Alice" I heard Carlisle say. YES! Please be right…wait its Carlisle of course he'll be right…Duh Alice!

"What is it?"Jasper jumped up, I rolled off the couch and onto the floor, I didn't realize I had been leaning on him.

"Alice! Jeez Jasper! You act like you care about her so much then you dump her on the floor?" I heard Emmett say with a laugh.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded. I could imagine Jasper's anger building up. Someone picked me up and put me back on the sofa. I assumed it was Jasper because they kissed my fore head.

"So, would anyone like to know what is wrong with Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"YES!" all four of them answered.

"Okay well I'm not entirely sure but from all the information I've gathered I believe that she might have drunk the blood of an animal that has rabies." Carlisle finished. I WAS RIGHT! I win! …wait…aw crap! What do we do now?

"Rabies? So what happens now?" Esme asked worried.

"Well," Carlisle began nervously "I haven't figured that out yet. Oh great, so I'm stuck like this? That sucks! …Jasper, go hunt.

"Right, well Jasper, I think you should go hunting now seeing as we don't know what to do yet." Rosalie said. Gotta love her!

"Guess your right" He said I felt him kiss my forehead and leave. This should be fun.

**A/N: so do you like it? This was THE LONGEST Chapter I have written for this story! Pretty cool! Once again I haven't finished Breaking Dawn yet so NO SPOILERS!! Thanks! **


	10. Chapter 10: Hearing

**Authors Note: This story uses Stephanie Meyer's Characters. I only own the plot. Alice's POV.**

Jasper was only gone for about two hours. That surprised me I actually thought it was going to be shorter than that. Good for him. Anyway, as soon as he came home he ran up to my room, no surprise there, I love this boy! Rose and Emmett went to go work on Rose's car, or that's what they said they were going to do I think they just left to give Jasper some privacy. Carlisle told everyone that I could hear them…or so he thought, he was right as usual. He and Esme were trying to figure out how to help me. As for Bella and Edward…who knows where they went…their meadow…was it sunny out?

"Alice," I heard Jasper whisper. Ugh, I wanted to tell him I was okay! But I couldn't because of the stupid funny acting rabbit! "Alice, I love you so much! I hope you know that." How could I not know that you dork! "You're going to be okay. I promise, you're going to be fine, we're all going to be fine" he said trying to convince himself more then me…but yeah damn strait I better be fine! "Carlisle is trying to figure out a cure. Knowing Carlisle you'll be fine" He laughed to himself "You remember when we met Carlisle?" He laughed again. I did too.

FLASHBACK

"_Are you sure about this Ali? What if they don't like us?" Jasper asked nervously._

"_Jazz, I already saw it! They'll love us! Especially Esme." I smiled. _

"_Alice, what if I can't control myself? What happens then?" Jasper said really nervous now it was starting to get to me._

"_Jasper, would you stop we're going to be fine! And I would see it if something like that was going to happen" I replied. We came to a small gap I the trees, there was a house there. A huge house, a house just like the one in my vision. I ran up to knock on the door, Jasper followed. The door opened and there was a blond man standing there. _

"_Hi! I'm Alice, you must be Carlisle! Where would you like Jasper and I to put our things?" I said cheerfully taking a step into the house. Carlisle was looking at me like I was crazy. _

"_Uhh, do I know you? Are you one of my patients from the psyche ward?" he said carefully_

"_Oh-no, but I am psychic. I saw Jasper and I coming to live with you!...this is Jasper" I pushed Jasper out in front of me to shake Carlisle's hand. Carlisle still looked uneasy "We're vampires too. None human eating vampires…vegetarian as I like to call it" I laughed at my joke. The look on Carlisle's face relaxed a little but not by much._

"_Who was at the door?" said a very motherly looking woman. ESME!_

_Eventually I got to explain why Jasper and I were there to everyone. I believe that Carlisle was still a bit frightened of me but that was okay. He'd warm up to me in time._

END FLASHBACK

"-but Carlisle's fine with your visions now" Jasper finished. I guess he was telling the story the whole time I was just in my own world… haha that happens A LOT around here.

"Hey Jasper" I heard a voice say…Bella?

"Hi Bella"…Oh, I'm good "what's up?" he asked, most likely standing up he let go of my hand.

"Edward let me out of his eye sight for a moment, I wanted to come and see her." She responded. Aww, how sweet! Note to self, buy something nice for Bella at the next possible opportunity.

"Oh yeah, well Carlisle said that she could hear you. So if you talk to her…yeah" Jasper said rather quietly. "I guess I'll just wait out side here…maybe I'll see if Rose and Emmett need any help" He said more to himself then Bella but that's okay. I love him even if he is a crazy vampire who talks to himself, as long as he's my crazy vampire who talks to himself.

"Hey Alice. So, I guess you can hear me. Edward said it was rabies that made you-"she hesitated looking for the right word…sick would work...so would friggin' frozen with nothing to do but talk to yourself in your mind! "-sick. I wish there was something I could do to help you." She laughed quietly "You have no idea how much I want you to ask me to go shopping with you!" NO WAY!! NOW OF ALL TIMES! WHAT THE CRAP!! Alice Cullen you pick the worst times to drink rabies!...Although I'd imagine there is never a good time to drink rabies...but you get what I'm trying to say...Gosh Alice you're talking to yourself …wait you've always done that…never mind!

"I'm so sorry Alice It feel like this is all my fault!" Bella began "I broke Rosalie's vase then you fainted! I feel awful! Edward keeps telling me it's not my fault" ...because Edward doesn't lie to you now cause last time he did he almost got himself killed! "It feel's like my fault though! I know if you could talk you'd be telling me it's not" …maybe it's not a living with someone for 50 years thing…maybe I'm just predictable…Woah what kinda pun is that? "But I still feel awful!" Oh it's okay Bella you can make it up to me by going shopping with me! "

"Bella?" I heard Edward say. "Are you okay?" he rushed over to her…I could feel the wind "Bella this is not your fault, Carlisle said it was rabies. So if it's anyone's fault its Alice's!" Gee thanks Edward! Woah…my head was getting heavy…no my everything was getting heavy…my mind was going fuzzy..I could only get glimpses of what Edward was telling Bella, she was obviously crying…was my body shutting down? My head…my arms…my legs…my…everything went black again. The last thing I remember hearing was Edward and Bella shouting "Alice!" and I felt the ground. …Black

**A/N: Okay so bed chapter I'm sorry…Well…yeah…I got tones of comments on my last chapter thanks everyone who commented! **


	11. Chapter 11: Tripping

**Authors Note: This story uses Stephanie Meyer's Characters. I only own the plot. Alice's POV.**

I didn't know where I was. I was defiantly not in forks, or anywhere like it. This place was all brown. Everything was brown…wait I did know where I was I was in my house. Why was everything brown? There was Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie, and over there was Jasper Carlisle was looking at him with an angry look plastered over his face and Esme was talking to him. Suddenly everything became its normal color. Was I awake?

"What's going on everyone? Where's Bella?" I asked, no one answered

"Obviously, we have very different ways of life" Carlisle said in a flat voice.

"Obviously" Jasper sneered. That's when I noticed it; Jasper's eyes were blood red. But Jasper was good now I turned him good! He eats animals…

"HELLO?? JASPER WHITLOCK HALE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" I screamed in his face so he couldn't ignore me…nothing. It was like I…wait….it was where I didn't exist. This is what would have happened?

"Let's kill him now!" Emmett protested. It was weird to hear that from Emmett's mouth. Not because he didn't like fighting, but because it was Jasper who he was talking about. Emmett and Jasper were best friends.

"Not yet Emmett" Carlisle said.

"No I agree, Carlisle he killed Bella" Edward flinched as he spoke. Jasper killed Bella? Why? He knows how much I…no he doesn't Alice you don't exist…friggin' rabies.

"Yeah Carlisle, she was my best friend, my sister, Edward's girlfriend! This Whitlock guy has to die…now" Rosalie and Bella were best friends? Gosh if I didn't exist this world would be so messed up!...wait…Bella…she's dead?

"I'm sorry you guys forgot to put a huge DO NOT EAT sign around her neck" Jasper said. Edward growled and jumped toward him only to be stopped by Carlisle who was snarling just as much as Edward.

There was a brilliant flash of white light then I was in a completely different room. I didn't recognize this room. It had wood flooring with a red and black circular carpet in the center of the room. There was a huge window on one side of the room with a window sill large enough to sit on. I recognized it…I think. Opposite the window there was a huge Christmas tree decorated in silver red and green bulbs with a golden star on top. There were also two sofas in the room against opposite walls from each other, they both matched the rug in the center of the room.

Suddenly a small blonde girl ran into the room and stopped to look at the tree.

"MOMMY! CAN WE PLEASE MAKE THE POPCORN STRING?" She shouted toward the door she had just entered from. A very tired looking lady walked into the room.

"Not yet Cynthia. We have to wait for your dad to come home with Mary" she slumped onto the sofa.

I heard a door open and then a little girl with black hair ran into the room.

"CYNTHIA! We're going to-" the little girl saw her mom sitting there and stopped talking. I turned to look at the mother there was something oddly familiar about her face.

"What are we doing?" Cynthia asked eagerly pulling at the sleeve of Mary's shirt…Mary...Oh My God that's ME! Oh CRAP NOW I WAS IN THE PAST?!

"Mary Alice Brandon!" My mom snapped...that's who she was

"Relax Janet, Alice was just going to tell her about our vacation to New York City I told her in the car" He winked at me…well the little me. I knew he had only told me because I had a vision…how I knew that I have no idea.

Once again there was a brilliant flash of white light and I was back in my house. Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward were sitting on the couch staring blankly at the T.V; Bella was whispering something to Esme; and Rosalie was pacing anxiously…that was odd for her. I wondered where Jasper was. Was he part of the family this time?

Rosalie was the first to speak "Carlisle! We have to go after him!" I hoped she was talking about Jasper.

"Rose, let him handle it his way. It's a lot to take in for him. He loved her." Carlisle said calmly….he was talking about me…what happened to me now?

"We all loved her but no one else ran away when she died!" She cried then she sank to the floor. Emmett was at her side in an instant…I died? SHIT! Jasper…OH FRICKING SHIT!

"Rose, we all miss her" It was weird to see Emmett actually look sad….AWWW I'm gonna have to by him something nice when I …wake up? "I miss her too."

"Yeah Rosalie, you have no idea how much I want her to ask me to go shopping or something." Bella said…she was totally in for it when I woke up! BIGGEST SHOPPING TRIP EVER!! Edward was at her side in a blink too. Esme slowly made her way over to Carlisle.

"Rose, it's like losing two children…"Esme choked out...Oh...Shit…poor Esme she lost her real child too… Jasper I'm going to have to smack you when I wake up.

"You know…Jasper …he was going to give Alice this before she died." Edward said as he pulled the most beautiful ring I had ever seen out of his pocket. It was white gold with a blood red stone in the shape of a heart on it. "He figured he could get around her visions since she was having trouble with them. He gave it to me before he left, told me to give it to Bella when she became a vampire." He said looking at it. He handed it to Bella…I guess it was rightfully hers now…I want it.

"No" Bella said looking at it as she took a step back.

"I know you're not a vampire yet but-"

"No, its Alice's not mine" She said tears leaking out the corners of her eyes. Aww I wanted to give her a hug.

There was that flash of white light again. This time it blinded me. I couldn't see anything…just like before…was I back home?

**A/N: Okay so I know it's really crappy but I've been grounded from the computer for a while and I just got back today… the next chapter will be better I PROMISE! **


	12. Chapter 12: Little Sister

**Authors Note: This story uses Stephanie Meyer's Characters. I only own the plot. Alice's POV.**

"Wait so now she can't hear us?" I heard someone say in a confused voice.

"I don't believe so she's still shaking" said another voice…most likely Carlisle. They were wrong about me not hearing them.

"She's going to be okay right Carlisle?" Esme…that was a concerned motherly tone.

"I don't …she's stopped shaking" Carlisle responded some what panicked.

"Does that mean she can hear us?" Jasper… I knew that voice anywhere. I can hear you… damn it Alice open your friggin eyes…1,2,3…light flooded my eyes.

"Ahh!" I squeezed them shut. Was I outside? I've never had that much light in my eyes…EVER!

"Alice? ALICE!" Jasper was shaking me. "Alice can you hear me?"

"Alice honey?" Esme said. "Alice are you awake?"

"Alice? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to break the vase!" Bella said worried.

"Alice! I'm sorry I blew up at you for breaking my sofa!" Rosalie said in a shaky voice.

"Alice, wait …are you really Alice now?" …Emmett...that weirdo.

I heard someone laugh "It's nice to hear your thoughts again" …Edward

"Okay everyone give her some space, you too Jasper" Carlisle said. I could feel his hands reluctantly leave my shoulders.

I carefully opened my eyes again… not as much light blinded them this time.

"Alice," Carlisle began slowly...why is everyone talking slowly I'm not 3 ½ seriously! "Are you okay?" Everyone looked at me curiously.

"Alice?" Bella asked.

"Alice Sweetheart…are you okay?" Esme said.

Jasper took a step toward me and raised an eyebrow. "Alice Love…you can here us right?" he looked at Edward and he nodded.

"Alice say something!" Rose shouted.

"No! I'm not a parrot Rose!" I said as I started to stand up

"YES!" Emmett said he ran up to me and knocked me over.

"EMMETT!" Everyone else shouted. Jasper ran and threw Emmett across the room where he smashed my closet door…not the first time Emmett's broken doors.

"Alice, your okay right?" Jasper said stroking my hair. Ahh this boy made me laugh. I got up and looked around everyone but Edward looked at me expectantly…he knew what I was going to do.

"Who are you?" I asked Jasper. His jaw dropped (he kind of looked like a fish) along with everyone else's…except Edward who burst out laughing. Everyone looked at him like he was insane.

"Alice…that's not very nice" Edward finally managed to say.

"Well way to go and ruin it Edward!" I said angrily as I walked over to Jasper and burred my head in his shoulder… man he smelled really good…I missed that smell.

Jasper quickly held me at an arms distance to examine me. I didn't like this very much... he was supposed to be hugging me apparently I almost died…that means 'Give Alice Hugs Damn It!'. I pouted, that usually got him to hug me.

"You do remember me right?" He asked still unsure.

"Jasper if I didn't remember you would I really be allowing you to touch me?" I asked.

"Well if you had a vision-"

"Jasper!" I cut him off and he smiled.

"Good. It's nice to have my Alice back" he said quiet enough so only I could hear. Then he kissed me full on the lips…this was DEFFENITLY something I had missed.

"Oh by the way" I said "I'll take that ring now" I said. He looked at me shocked for a minute I was scared he didn't actually have the ring.

"I thought you didn't have visions anymore?" He asked pulling a small black velvet bag out of his pocket.

"Oh Please! Alice Cullen with out visions is like Big Bird with out Elmo!" I laughed as I pulled the ruby hearted ring out of the bag. Jasper took the ring an slid it onto my finger then looked at me strangely.

"What?" I asked

"Who the hell are Big Bird and Elmo?" he asked. I just smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"No one Jazz…no one. OH!" I exclaimed remembering something I had wanted to do.

"What what's wrong?" He asked till jumpy.

"I need to go shopping…_OH BELLAAAAAAAAA_!!" I skipped out of the room closely followed by Jasper . Life was good now…I was home and I knew my place at home…my place? Alice..the freaky little sister…gotta love that job description!

**A/N: Okay so not exactly the best ending but there it is! The whole Story! I'm still writing Taken about Rosalie, and then I'm planning on starting one about Renesmee…or Emmett...which would you like to see? Nessie or Emmett? Thanks for sticking with this story! Love you all …lots of hugs! **

**ReaderWriterThinker**


End file.
